


Firstday

by vecchiofastidioso



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecchiofastidioso/pseuds/vecchiofastidioso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firstday is a day to celebrate the start of a new year, pray for a good upcoming year, and visit friends and family and neighbours. Let's take a look at how a few different couples in Dragon Age spend their first celebration of Firstday with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Royals

**Author's Note:**

> Theia Cousland in this first chapter is the creation of themyriadofcrap on Tumblr and used with their permission.

         Their first Firstday had passed before they even knew it. Honor had surprised Alistair and their travelling companions (particularly Sten) with gifts, but there had been no proper celebrations. Only Oghren drank, though he drank enough for the whole group. There had simply been too much going on, too much to prepare for what with the gathering of armies and suchlike. Their second year together, Firstday had been spent with Honor killing Darkspawn, Alistair leading celebrations in Denerim.  
         This could technically be their first celebration of Firstday together, Honor mused as she arranged a cream, fur-lined cloak around her shoulders and did up the golden clasps. The day called for visiting family and friends before a town gathering, a winter festival of sorts.  
         She had no family in Denerim though. And her friends--close friends--had long since scattered to their homes, or to things they must attend to, or were back in Amaranthine. Highever was too far from Denerim for a quick visit to her brother Fergus. Sighing softly, the young queen tried to swallow down her feelings of wistfulness and melancholy. The past couldn't be changed. Her parents couldn't be brought back. And even though she missed her parents so very much...she loved Alistair.  
         Honor was pulled from her musings by the brush of fur against her cheeks and a weight settling on her head. Grass-green eyes opened wide to find a familiar, strong-jawed and honey-eyed face giving her an understanding smile.  
         "So who are we visiting first?" the queen asked lightly to mask how the desire to cry still lingered.  
         "Your sister."  
         At his wife's stunned expression, Alistair smiled somewhat sheepishly. "I, er, I invited her! And Uncle Teagan, of course." His expression grew concerned when his wife didn't react. "Unless...I shouldn't have...?"  
         No, that wasn't it, and Honor shook her head silently. She was touched. Alistair had thought of how she might be feeling on the first new year where she wasn't distracted by a Blight or with new recruits. When she smiled, it wasn't the gracious smile of a lady, but the wobbly smile of a girl trying not to cry, and her breath hitched as Alistair pulled her into a hug. "No...no, I love it," the redhead mumbled into her husband's neck, earning a sigh of relief. "I love you."  
         "I love you too." The king chuckled and hugged his wife closer. "I love you too, Honor."

         He'd been terrified earlier when Honor didn't seem as happy as he'd thought about hearing her sister would be in Denerim. As she had stood silent, Alistair worried: is it too painful, since their parents are gone? Does she think I'm meddling?  
         But as he watched the twins--one tall and slim in a cream-coloured cloak and a golden gown beneath, the other somewhat shorter and certainly more femininely curved under a green cloak and gown--and heard their laughter as they danced among the inhabitants of Denerim, Alistair decided he'd done well. He could see their smiles and the flush on their cheeks, red strands escaping from carefully sculpted styles to fly about their faces.  
         "She won't say it, but Theia appreciates this."  
         Alistair glanced over at his uncle and sighed. "Honor scared me when I told her we were visiting you and Theia at your Denerim estate. She just stared and looked like she was about to cry."  
         The older man was sympathetic and patted his king and nephew's shoulder while gesturing to the twins with his other hand. "I think it's safe to say they're both happy. It's always good to be with family on the holidays, and particularly for Firstday."  
         "You're right." Alistair grinned and glanced at Teagan. "Shall we go steal our wives?"  
         Not that either young woman complained as they were whisked away by uncle and nephew. They merely smiled, and before either man could defend themselves, each young lady--and the term is currently being used loosely--smashed a cold, wet, double-handful of snow into their lords' faces. The men were still spluttering as the girls grabbed hands and ran off laughing into a crowd that soon joined them at the sight of the king's face and hair crusted with snow.  
         It certainly wasn't a dull first proper Firstday with the queen consort, Alistair reflected as a snowball fight broke out among the crowd. He even lobbed a few snowballs of his own while winding his way through, searching for his wife. Last year hadn't nearly been as enjoyable.  
         He had attended the festival last year, of course. But the king had been distracted by worry for his wife, and the fact he missed her. She had been miles and miles away, dealing with talking Darkspawn, Howe's son, riots...the list went on and on. She was off alone, attending to Warden duties, when he would much rather be at her side. Or have her at his.  
         But here she was. Alistair's hand at last caught hers, and his lips stilled her laughter. Yet Honor smiled at him as the kiss ended, and it was the king's turn to laugh.  
         "I hope the coming year is this enjoyable," he murmured before claiming his wife once more.


	2. The Rogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter looks at the first time Hawke and company celebrate Firstday after Hawke and Varric get together.

         If there was something Varric left out of the narrative, it was the way Leandra knew how to lay a table.  
         Somehow, the beginning of the year 'check and make sure nobody died recently' visits for all of Hawke's friends had ended at their fearless leader's home. When Varric arrived he could see Aveline and Merrill, and it looked like Isabela came along so Daisy wouldn't get lost on the way to Freckles' estate. Anders was over by the fireplace when Varric was distracted by Bodahn's offer to take the merchant's coat. Sebastian and Fenris arrived while the storyteller was distracted by Hawke. And Hawke's bosom in that bustier.  
         Everyone was chatting, and Anders didn't even bring up justice or the mages' plight! There was...dare Varric say it? laughter. They were all too busy thanking Leandra and wishing the Hawke family well in the coming year. As for Varric himself...  
         He'd found a suitably-sized armchair--probably custom-made for his equally vertically-challenged lady love--and stretched out his legs. A plate of food on one knee, a buxom and freckled redhead on the other, and a goblet of wine in one hand? "I think it's safe to say this might be the best start to a new year I've had in a long time," he murmured.  
         "The night is still young," Aubrey whispered back. "There's still time for someone to burst into embarrassing drunken song. Or for Mother to tell you stories from my childhood. Or for Mother to decide we should join the festivities in the square."  
         "Maker forbid the last one." The Dwarf chuckled and hugged his beloved ginger to his chest. "Those other two options don't sound half bad. Particularly the latter."  
         "Always looking for material for your hero story..."  
         Varric shook his head before stealing a kiss from Hawke. "Always looking for more material on you, my Lady Freckles. You're an important chapter in my life." What happened before...he couldn't forget. Wouldn't forget. But Aubrey Hawke certainly made an impression, and the storyteller was happy to be involved in her life. If he had his way, they'd spend the rest of their stories as one story, sharing future chapters of their lives.  
         He wasn't kidding when he said this was the best Firstday in a long time, if not the best Firstday ever. The armchair was positioned in such a way that the two height-challenged rogues could watch their friends get some of the roast, the wine flowing, Leandra's glowing face as she made sure her guests were all entertained. Choir Boy even had the lady laughing, and coerced her into a dance while Orana played the lute. There were no trade deals. No dealing with mercenary groups, no getting Hawke or Daisy or anyone else out of trouble. Just eating delicious food from Lady Leandra's table, and holding his Freckles close.

         Aubrey was inclined to agree with Varric's assessment of the holiday: this was the best Firstday in a while.  
         Her mother was happy. It would be best if Bethany could be there, but...the Circle here was even more strict than what Hawke had heard of the one in Ferelden. There was no way Knight-Commander Meredith would let the youngest Hawke out of the Circle. But otherwise, it was pretty close to perfect. She had a home for her mother. Her friends were all there, and her mother was laughing and enjoying playing hostess.  
         Best of all: Hawke had a certain Dwarf holding her captive.  
         She smiled as she leaned against a very supportive chest. One set of tiny fingers curled in the red-gold strands on Varric's chest. The other hand quite unrepentantly stole a piece of roast from the man's plate, bright blue eyes daring him to do something about it.  
         "You're playing with fire, Freckles," he warned her. But Aubrey paid him no mind. She merely chuckled and stole another little piece before the Dwarf captured her wrist, bringing her fingers to his lips, sucking her index finger into his mouth. First the index finger, then the thumb, then the middle digit were all licked and suckled, making Hawke's breath hitch.  
         "And you're trying to make me run away with you."  
         "Is it working?"  
         Aubrey glared at the nug-humper but could tell he was utterly unrepentant. Only downside to a relationship with someone who could match her in terms of wit and mischief: he was equally unrepentant of minor misdeeds. "You know Mother would kill us later."  
         "Where's your sense of adventure, Freckles?" was murmured in the soft place between her jaw and her neck, and it was all Hawke could do to hold in a shiver.  
         He was tempting. Maker knew the man tempted her. Temptation warred with filial duty while strong fingers massaged at her waist, slowly working their way higher. To risk Mother's wrath and steal away with Varric, or to simmer in longing and keep Mother happy...  
         "I hate you."  
         "Meaning you love me, and are so very close to capitulating."  
         Hawke sighed and let her gaze rove over the gathering. Sebastian was charming her mother. Merrill braided Isabela's hair. Fenris discussed wine with Aveline, from what Aubrey could hear, and Anders was trying to convince her Mabari, Eeyore, that the mage was really a cat person and not into dogs in the slightest. Bodahn made sure the table stayed plentiful, and Sandal happily dug into a slice of pie. Would they really be missed...?  
         "Sod it all," Aubrey muttered. Her fingers twined with Varric's to pull the chuckling madman out of the seat after her. It wasn't like they planned on joining the city festivities... "I hate you."  
         She said that, but didn't resist when her trusty Dwarf kissed her on the stairs. "I love you too, Freckles. Now let's go celebrate, shall we?"


End file.
